


Fighting For Love

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Learning to Fight, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Short Fiction; A week after Rufus's death is averted. Lucy is falling to pieces, and Flynn doesn't know where he belongs anymore. Together; they find the answers they are looking for.





	Fighting For Love

Flynn laid on his bed with a book, it wasn’t exactly thrilling novel but he needed the distraction. It had been a week since Rufus died, and was saved from death. It was confusing, given one moment he was dead, hours later history was changed. Rufus was alive.

It had changed the energy in the bunker, as majority of the team; himself included remembered grieving for his loss. Now, he was alive thanks to the intervention of Future Lucy and Wyatt.

It stung to see them step out of the Lifeboat together. Especially given he’d witnessed Wyatt declare his love for Lucy only moments before their arrival. He felt saddened by it, he didn’t want to admit it, but he had fallen in love with Lucy. He had tried to so carefully to see if she felt something for him.

He knew it was unrealistic that she just wake up and love him. But he’d hoped maybe with time something might develop as they had great chemistry, they worked well together. They shared what he felt was a true friendship that would last longer than the mission.

But now, he wasn’t sure. He had watched her return from 1888 when history changed. He’d watched her start to drink more, shrink into her shell. He wanted to reach out to her. But he knew what a jealous territorial asshole Wyatt could be. He didn’t want to be involved in their relationship. He didn’t want to make it worse, he also couldn’t watch Lucy destroy herself to be with Wyatt while Wyatt was oblivious to the fact that Lucy was drowning in her grief over losing her family all over again. It was just painful, he had to respect Lucy’s decision and for his own sanity back off.

He was trying to figure out where he fit in the bunker as it felt like he was back on the outside. He decided it was probably for the best. Even when they finished the mission, destroyed Rittenhouse; he’d still have to go back to prison. He was the fool to believe maybe he’d be able to begin again.

A knock sounded at his door, Flynn sighed as he placed the book on the floor by his bed and went to the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Lucy.

She reeked of vodka, her face was drawn, her eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed. She looked at him with a bleak expression of pain, her eyes begging for sanctuary. He should’ve sent her back to Wyatt, but he could never seem to say ‘no’. He stepped to the side and Lucy walked into the room.

Flynn closed the door, he watched as she curled up in his arm chair. He just wanted take her into his arms and hold her close. Tell her everything would be ok. But it was Wyatt’s job, not his. He moved to his bed and sat down. They sat in silence for a long time before Lucy spoke.

“I need help.” She whispered, the pain in voice was so immense even Flynn felt it. “I-“ She started, tears streaked down her face. She brushed them away with anger and frustration. While he knew she was drunk, she must have sobered enough as her words were not slurred. “I need to know how to fight and how to use a gun.” She told him.

“Wyatt can teach you those skills.” Flynn said, Lucy huffed a sad laugh.

“Wyatt can’t see past himself and his problems to help me.” She said, Flynn didn’t know what to say, he had hoped Wyatt would’ve been better to her. That he’d see what a precious gift Lucy’s love was and cherish.  Lucy gave him a pleading look. “Please, you’re the best fighter here. I need to be prepared for next when we run into Emma or Rittenhouse. I have-“ she shook her head as it wasn’t the right word. “No, I need to beat her. I need to win as I’m so tired of hiding or waiting for others to save me. I need to be stronger and better like my future self.” She told him, she could see she was fed up with her perceived weakness.

“Lucy-“ he started, he was trying to say he wasn’t the best person. He didn’t want to be a point of contention in her relationship with Wyatt as the man would want to teach Lucy himself.

“I’ll do anything, please.” Lucy pleaded in a low voice. It broke his heart to see her so low and defeated.

“Ok,” he relented, “but there will be rules. You won’t like them or me.” He promised her as he would be tough on her. He knew if he was to teach her, he had to be professional as he wasn’t going to have Wyatt crawling up his ass like a jealous lover wanting his girlfriend left alone.

“Anything.” She said, she brightened up somewhat at the fact he agreed.

“Stop drinking, it slows your mental cognition and coordination. It’s not healthy for you and it will make this harder for you. Sleep at least 6 hours a night.” Flynn told her.

“I can do that.” She promised him, she looked at him like he was throwing her a lifeline.

“It won’t be easy, it will take time and dedication. An hour every day, 6 days training one off. You can complain but just don’t quit. It’s not about me, it’s about you making yourself stronger.” He told her, laying out the training plan. He didn’t know if he was trying to deter her or punish himself.

“Ok.” Lucy agreed. Flynn nodded.

“We’ll start in the morning, 5am. Tell Wyatt, I don’t want him thinking that I’m overstepping my place.” Flynn told her, Lucy frowned.

“Wyatt doesn’t care.” She said, it was Flynn’s turn to frown. She rose from the chair. “I’ll be on the couch.” She told him, Flynn nodded as he watched her go.

The next morning, Lucy was sickeningly hungover. Flynn felt really sorry for her as he carried a bucket to the lounge room.  It was 4:50am, she was awake drinking a cup coffee she would soon regret.

“Morning.” Flynn said, Lucy nodded as she was dressed in yoga pants and a large t-shirt. She looked worse than the night before. He pretended to ignore it, he was just teaching her martial arts. They were friends, but given she was with Wyatt, it couldn’t be more than a casual friendship.

“Where so we want to do this?” she asked as she tossed the last of her coffee down the drain of the kitchen sink and rinsed the cup before placing it on the rack.

“The Lifeboat, landing area. Rufus didn’t park it so well the last time. So there’s space.” He said, he motioned for her to follow him.

“Why do you have a bucket?” Lucy asked.

“That’s for your vomit.” Flynn said, he saw her balk at his words.

“I’m going to vomit?” She asked nervously, as she translated that he was going to be rough with her to the point she would. He gave a nod, he wouldn’t be too rough but he had to make her sweat out the booze.

“90% chance. Let’s start.” He said.

* * *

 

Half an hour later,

“Water.” Flynn offered as Lucy lifted her head from the bucket. She nodded as she sat back on her feet and took the glass of water. All they did was some cardio, it wasn’t even that hard. Flynn hadn’t even broken a sweat but Lucy? She was dripping in sweat from her hangover and exertion.

“Thanks,” She said as she took a sip and rinsed her mouth with it before she spat it into the bucket.

“We’ll stop for today.” Flynn said, Lucy shook her head. She had vomited at least twice now, but she needed this. She needed to get out of her own head, punish herself with exercise instead of pickling herself in booze. She was afraid if he stopped their first training session, he would disappear into his room, distance himself from her more than he had before.

“No, you said an hour. It’s only been 30 minutes.” She said as she drank some water and place it by the bucket and rose to her feet.

“Ok,” Flynn said, he watched her get back to her feet. Pale and sweating, she reeked of stale vodka and vomit, but she stood her ground. Her expression firm with determination. He gave a nod as he directed her to the next round of stretches that lead to basic standing techniques.

* * *

 

A couple hours later,

Flynn placed a plate of toast and watered down orange juice on the table in front of Lucy. She had survived her first hour of exercise. Flynn helped her to the showers as her body was sore and tired. He got her toiletry items, clothing while she sat on the floor of the shower just wept.

He gave her the privacy she needed, she knew in the time she picked herself off the floor and changed into clean clothes, brushed her teeth; he had a cleaned her bucket of vomit. Mopped up the floor of the area.

She made it back to the kitchen table, Flynn had a quick shower and returned to make breakfast for himself and her. Not that she felt like stomaching much, so she was grateful for the toast and juice.

“Thank you.” Lucy said.

“Hopefully by lunch, you’ll be able to stomach more food.” He said before he dug into his own breakfast of muesli with fruit and yogurt.

“I’ve missed you.” Lucy confessed in a low voice, she really had.

“I haven’t gone anywhere.” He said.

“You seem distant ever since Rufus died and my future self showed up.” She told him.

“I don’t want to get between you and Wyatt.” He told her in a low voice as he looked down at his muesli and stirred it together. “You know that I care about you, I wouldn’t want to get between you and happiness.”

“You’re not.” She said, he gave a wry smile as if he didn’t believe. “We’re not together.” She told him firmly.

“It’s not my business.” Flynn told her.

“He told he loved me less than a hot shower and a melted ice pack.” Lucy said, her stomach turned just at the memory. “It was like salt in a very old wound.” She looked down at her toast and twisted her hands in her lap. “I never met my mother’s exacting standards, she only ever showed me she truly loved me when I did what she wanted me to do. Then she’d be disappointed because it was never good enough. It felt like I was never good enough.” She huffed a sad life. “Wyatt? I really thought-“ she nodded as a nervous tick as if subconsciously accepting the truth as she knew it to be. “I had this stupid idea that it would magically come together and work out. That he’d find closure for Jessica’s death. Then maybe he’d notice me, that I’d be worthy of his attention. Less than a day after we had a one night stand. He chose Jessica, I get his decision. All I wanted was for him to be happy. So, I didn’t fight for him. He was pissed that I didn’t.” Lucy said incredulously.

She felt a lump in her throat as it still stung. “I cared about him a lot but I had way too much respect for myself to be the other woman, the woman who pines after a married man. I did my best and moved on, because Jessica is essentially all he’s ever wanted since the first time we meet. Less than two hours after Jessica disappears in 1888, he’s telling me he loves me because Rufus would’ve wanted him to admit it to me. Not because he’s loved me all along. No, his wife dumped him and he needed me to be his rock and thought if he said all the right words. I’d be that person. When I rejected him, he was a asshole to me again.” She told him.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” He said, he pitied Wyatt for being an idiot and he was sad it didn’t work out as she wanted. But he wasn’t going to get his hopes up about his chances of being with her. Now, was not even the time to bring it up as she needed him as a friend.

“Nothing, I just want you to know that I never said it back to him. I’m not involved with him, not that way. I’m his friend but even that is strained.” Lucy scrubbed as her face. “He just doesn’t seem to notice what’s happening with me. I can’t help him with his problems because-“

“It’s ok, you’ve been through a lot.” Flynn told her with empathy.

“It makes me a shitty friend to both of you.” She told him with a sardonic laugh.

“You lost your mother, it’s a lot to deal with as well as the ramifications that came with it.” Flynn said.

“When I look at Rufus and I’m so incredibly angry. I’m angry that it was so easy to save him and I can barely-“ She sucked in a breath and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes wide as she tried not to sob. Flynn placed his spoon in his bowl and moved to the chair next to hers. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it in a soothing manner. “I’m grateful he’s back, I am but why is it that I can’t save anyone I love?” She asked him, he felt that same sense of futility she did. “I feel so useless.” She said in a hushed voice. She sucked in another breath and held it for a second, trying to regain some sense of control of her state.

“I know how you feel, as I feel the same from time to time.” He commiserated.

“I just need something to hold onto.” She told him, her tone was so desperate. “So, yeah train me hard. I don’t care if I puke every day. I want to be strong.” She said.

“Ok.” Flynn said.

* * *

 

3 weeks later,

“Down to the ground.” Flynn instructed her, Lucy did as he order, she laid down on the mattress they’d found in storage. “You’ve fallen, most opponents will try to kick or stomp you while you’re down. We’ve covered the techniques to counter that move. Today, we’re going to go over submission triangles again.” He told her.

Flynn wasn’t surprised at how quickly she was learning. Yes, her coordination still needed a lot of work and she needed more stamina but both would improve in time with more practise and exercise. But she was studying Jiu Jitsu and Aikido manuals, she gave 100% every day to training.

She stopped drinking bar one glass of wine on Sunday. The vodka was gone from the bunker. She and Jiya started doing yoga in the evenings three days a week together. She seemed to sleep more with the odd late nights when she was working on some research to do with American History. But for most part, she had overhauled her life, Flynn was glad as he could see the old Lucy breaking through.

She did have moments of grief, but she was able to smile and laugh. It seemed the odd energy in the bunker after Rufus’ return from the dead slowly dissipated. Flynn was glad some normalcy returned. He came out of his room more and more as he felt a little more welcomed every week.

“Are you sure?” Lucy asked him, she wore a worried expression as the last time they practised it. He ended up getting kicked in face and nearly in the balls by her. He knew he was mixing basic techniques with complex but he knew she could handle it. He prefer to mix it up otherwise they’d be bored to death with a week of just punching.

“Yes, so try not to break my nose. It’s my best feature.” He quipped, he enjoyed the nervous smile as their friendship had returned to it earlier state. He had enjoyed having her back in his life full swing. To not worry about jeopardizing her happiness. “Ok, remember the triangle submission moves we’ve practiced?” he asked, she nodded, Flynn stood over her, bent at the hips and leaned down.  “Say, I’m trying to reach down to pull you up, you?” He asked, he held his arms out as if to reach for her.

He didn’t want to say he was a fan of submission moves. When he was in the army, he hated them when he was the one being put into as no heterosexual man enjoyed having their face that close to another man’s crotch. But with Lucy is was a mix of fun, awkward and a little arousing.

He tried to keep himself calm and collected but even he wasn’t immune to her curves, the scent and feel of her skin. He tried to not sexualise it. But it wasn’t easy when she was wrapping her legs around him in a submission move or grappling him on the floor. She was so beautiful, her awkward uncoordinated moves that usually ended in him getting bruised to the fierce look of determination to learn. It was hard not to admire her.

“Legs up.” She said, not moving.

“Show me, not tell me.” He told her, Lucy lifted her feet off the floor and placed them on his biceps above his elbows. He swung his arms from side to side testing the tension in her legs. She held him up fairly well even though she was struggling. He could see the exertion in her face, she panted slightly, the sheen sweat on her face. For a moment he wondered if she would look like this under him in another situation. He licked his lips and brushed away the wayward thought. “Good, remember when you’re stronger which you will start feel in a couple months. I won’t feel heavy unless I drop my weight on you. I won’t do that as an attacker won’t.”  He told her.

“Ok.” She said. He enjoyed how fierce her concentration was, what he enjoyed the most in teaching her was her fire and the joy she felt when she accomplished even the most basic of techniques.

“Your legs are controlling my arms. I’m your puppet. I can’t reach you.” He said as he tried to reach and she pushed back against his arms. He knew if he wanted to, but he wanted her to learn. “Now, you’ll relax your right foot and let your foot slip past my bicep into this gap. See it?” he nodded his head to his left flank.

“Yes,” She said, she did as he instructed but seemed to forget the next part. Flynn placed his knees on the floor and leaned more into her, he moved his left hand to the collar of her t-shirt that was drenched with sweat.

“In a fight, I’d lose balance and fall. You’d be able to coil yourself around me like a snake. But, the important thing to remember?” he asked as she was missing one step in the technique.

“Stomp my foot out and lift my hips up and hook my leg?” She asked as she did exactly that. Her leg hooked over his back as her hips came up to nearly meet his neck.

“Yes, don’t try to go for the triangle with your other foot until?” he quizzed her, he tried to concentrate on what they were doing and not the mini fantasy in his brain.

“Ahh, um. The other leg?” She asked.

“No, arms.” He said, Lucy nodded.

“Right, push you arms and then hook the left. Make the triangle.” She said, she pulled his left arm into hers. In slow motion, she pushed his right arm away and hooked her left leg over his shoulder. Flynn went with it until he was on his side on the floor. His head in her lap as her legs wrapped around neck and shoulders. He held onto her locked legs with his spare hand.

“Now, I’m on the floor. You can hit me in the face, you can choke me out with legs. It only takes 30s of the carotid to be pinch before your opponent loses consciousness.” He told her, she already knew as he repeated key information as it was how he learnt when he was training. Repetition was key.

“Ok.” Lucy said. Flynn waited for Lucy to digest the information. He also expected her to let him go.

“You can let me go.” He said after a moment, he tapped her legs.

“Yes, Sorry.” Lucy said a little flustered as she released him. Flynn moved back onto his knees and looked down at her.

“It’s ok, we’ll keep practising faster and faster until you got it.” Flynn told her, Lucy gave a slow nod. He wondered if she was just as affected by the close quarters of their training as he was.

* * *

 

An hour later,

“Flynn,” Lucy said speaking up as they both ate breakfast together. A new routine in the making as she ate the exact same breakfast as him except she heaped sugar on hers.

“Yeah?” he asked between bites as he was reading yesterday’s paper.

“Thank you, I know I’m not the easiest student.” Lucy said, he looked to her. He could see the conflicted and uneasy expression she wore. He gave her a closed lip smile.

“Lucy, you’re doing really well. I know that I’ve been tough on you. It’s confronting.  I know the first few weeks can feel scary to know that it’s easy for someone like me to overpower you. You can’t use brute strength to win a fight.” He said wanting to comfort her and keep her motivated.

“Because I don’t have it.”

“That and majority of the opponent you face will between my and Wyatt’s size and strength. Your best weapon to fight us is your intelligence, to use our body weight to your advantage. You keep training and you will be small and fast, you have a gift for strategy and attention to detail. Once you learn the techniques, practice them until it’s as natural to you as breathing. That is when you will win a fight and you’ll understand the thrill of besting someone who you once felt could cripple you.” He assured her.

“You think I can be that good?” Lucy asked, her expression filled with tentative hope.

“I know you will, and Emma? She’ll never know what hit her. You just gotta keep coming back every day.” Flynn told her. Lucy beamed as she went back to her breakfast.

* * *

 

9 weeks later,

Flynn landed on the mat hard, within a second Lucy was on top of him. Her hand balled in a fist by his cheek.  3 months of training 6 days a week, Lucy was showing remarkable leaps and bounds in her training. Could she win a fight against Flynn or Emma? No, but could she put up a reasonable defense? Definitely.

They heaved for air as they had been sparing for over half an hour putting all of Lucy past training to work at a faster pace.

“How was that?” She asked, a playful yet smug smile spread across her lips. Her heart pounding from the exertion of training and also the man beneath her. She knew they were not even at full speed of fighting but damn did she feel like an Amazon.

She was finally starting to develop real muscles, her core was stronger and her body was filling out in a way she hadn’t experienced before. She was still slim but her curves were becoming rounder, her stomach was filled with muscle. It was far from a six pack but she found in the last few weeks she felt stronger. She walked differently, her back was straighter, her shoulders less hunched than before. She walked with her head up, it felt good as it was all her. She made herself strong, Flynn helped for sure but her effort and commitment made all the difference.

“Better. But.” Flynn started before Lucy knew what was happening he wrapped an arm around her neck and rolled them. He was on top of her, his arm pulled away from her neck. “You left yourself open and telegraphed the throw you used.” He said with a smug smile, Lucy gave a breathless chuckle. Their eyes locked and she felt a heat grow between them, his eyes darkened as he licked his lips. It was one the hottest most distracting thing he did, he did it often. She wondered if he ever thought about kissing her. As she thought a lot about it.

She felt her patience snap, she grabbed his face in her hands. She lifted up kissed him. The kiss was long, deep, delicious. His hand moved up the back of her neck, cupped the back of her head as he kissed her back, hard and demanding. It was the best demanding kiss, Lucy every experienced. She opened her legs and hooked one around his back as she pulled him closer to the ground. She hummed with pleasure as his body pressed against hers. She ran her hands down his body and smooth up his back. She didn’t know how long they had been kissing but sadly it didn’t last long enough for Lucy’s liking.

“Kick him in the balls!” Jiya shouted from the kitchen area. Lucy couldn’t help but break the kiss to laugh. Flynn dropped his head down by her own and was shaking from laughter.

“Good Morning, Jiya.” Lucy called out. Flynn lifted his head back up, Lucy bit her bottom lip.

The moment between them passed, Flynn pulled himself off Lucy. He then pulled her hands with his own, lifting her to her feet.

“We should call it quits.” He said, Lucy nodded as they had been sparring for longer than any previous day. She watched as he unwrapped the tape from her hands. “You did good, tomorrow we’ll work on your footwork-“

“And stop me from telegraphing my moves?” She asked, she licked her lips as she could taste their kiss on her lips. She wanted more.

“Yes.” He said.

“Should we talk about what just happened?” she asked with goofy smile as she felt pretty happy with the endorphins running through her and Flynn’s blush gave her a major ego boost. The man who walked with swagger was blushing like a shy school boy because she kissed him.

“Sure, I’d like to know what it was about.” He said.

“I care about you, I’ve wanted to do that and more for a while now.” She confessed, she watched as he paused in unwrapping her hand to look at her. He genuinely looked surprised. “Don’t look so surprised.” She told him.

“I just-“ He gave a shrug and went back to unwrapping her hand. “Didn’t think you felt that way.” He said, she saw the way he ducked his head to hide his eyes but it was then she finally realised what he’d been trying to say to her over three months ago.

“How long have you loved me?” she asked him, she couldn’t stop the tears that gathered in her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter.” He said, all but saying the words. He confirmed her suspicions, instead of the stomach flip of nausea she felt when Wyatt confessed his love to her. She felt incredibly touched and she felt warm happiness bloom within her. For the first time in a long time she felt blessed.

“It does to me.” She told him, it was damn important given everything he’d given her.

“A while.” He said in a self-effacing manner as he clearly didn’t want to make a big deal of it. Lucy punched him in the arm.

“You’ve been a total hard ass.” She told him incredulously, he grinned unapologetically.

“It’s called being professional. You wanted to know how to fight, that’s my teaching style.” He said defensively as he rubbed the site where she punched him. “Don’t think I’ll stop just because you kissed me.” He told her, she smiled and snorted a laugh.

“What are we going to do now?” She asked as she playfully tugged on the front of his t-shirt. She wanted to kiss him again, to feel her body pressed up against his. But the rest of the bunker was waking up and their location was not ideal for where her thoughts laid.

“Up to you, as it always has been.” Flynn said, she realised how true those words.

“Take is slow, breakfast in bed.” She told him.

“I can’t say I hate that idea.” He said as he followed her with a grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a writing prompt from tumblr, Thank you Anon! and to everyone who reads this little fiction


End file.
